Hidden Spells
by honeysuckle fairy
Summary: A teenage wizard transfers to Ouran due to the fact that her parents passed away. She meets up with the Host Club and...someone else. Will she keep her secret? Or will someone figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

I got bored in journalism...so...this was born!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fanfic except for my OCs, Hazle, Ron, and Harry.

* * *

Hazalia Oblivion. She's the new student at Ouran High School Host Club. She recently transferred after her parents died in a train wreck. Now that her parents are gone, she has to live with her two older twin brothers, Ronald and Harrison, AKA Ron and Harry. They recently graduated from college, so they can stay home and take care of their younger sister. Hazalia, AKA Hazle, is going to Ouran on a musical scholarship. She'd rather do that than have her brothers pay for enrollment. She finds it to be less money.

Yes, Hazle's family is rich, like every other family at Ouran. Her mother was a famous model, and her father owned a giant jewelry company, known as Oblivion Jewelers. Now that Mr. Oblivion has passed away, big business people are trying to buy out the company. Ron and Harry are trying to prevent that. They plan to make Oblivion Jewelers into a fashion company.

On the outside, they may be a normal family, but they're really not. They're actually a family of wizards. That means that they can cast spells, mix potions, do stuff like that. Now that her parents died, her two oler brothers have to teach her about magic. It is required that wizards have to be trained until the age of eighteen. In that case, Hazle has only two more years left.

It's the first day of school or Hazle in Japan. Wonderful, isn't it? Since she detested the female uniform so much, she took the liberty of customizing her own uniform. She took the top half of the female uniform and the male dress pants. She styled her hair nicely. She let her strawberry blonde hair flow down to her shoulders. Some bangs partially covered one of her grey-colored eyes. Hazle also had some make-up on, but not too much, just some black eye liner, pink eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss.

After making herself beautiful, Hazle exited her room and walked down to the main enterance of the large house she lived in with her two brothers. They didn't live in a mansion, it's just a house with three floors...three VERY large floors. Anyway, at the front door, there was the driver waiting for her.

"Are you ready, madam?" He asked her politely.

"Yes, I am." Hazle responded as she grabbed her messenger bag place on one of the chairs by the enterance.

The ride to Ouran Academy wasn't an enjoyable one for Hazle. She was too busying thinking about how the kids were like, as well as the teachers. She was wondering if they were anything like the teachers and pupils at her old school. The teachers were weird, they couldn't make up their mind about anything. They always went off topic. One moment, they're talking about how to multiply exponents. Two seconds later, they're talking about what's a great place to eat around town. After two more seconds, they're talking about pregnant women and their insane cravings.

The students weren't any better. They were all divided into cliques. If you talked to anyone outside of clique--well, let's just say you should pre-order a tombstone and reserve a spot in the cemetary. It was a very depressing school. Hazle was thinking why her parents put her in that school to begin with.

Hazle walked through the giant doors of Ouran High School. It was bigger, a lot bigger, than what she had imagined. Students were walking and talking. Without any friends, Hazle felt so out of place with all those kids talking their mouths off. 'I'm sure I'll make some friends...eventally.' Hazle told herself.

The first stop was the main office. Hazle had to get her scheduel. "Ahem." Hazle cleared her throat to get one of the secretary's attention.

"Yes, how may I help you?" One of the secretaries turned towards her.

"I'd like my scheduel, please. My name is Hazalia Oblivion."

The secretary lady began to type in some things on her computer. She clicked around, as well. The printer began to print something out. The secretary took the paper once it was done priting and handed it to Hazle.

"Here you go, and have a nice first day!" The secretary smiled. Hazle took her scheduel.

'Wow, I like this school already, and homeroom hasn't even started yet!' Hazle took a look at her scheduel.

Room 1-A, it said at the top. That was her classroom.

After some wandering around and getting lost, she finally managed to find her classroom. She slowly and carefully opened the door.

"Oh, it's the new student!" The teacher turned towards the door.

'No, it's Yogi bear..." The teen thought in her mind.

"Class, we have a new student. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?" The teacher asked Hazle.

"My name is Hazalia Oblivion. I moved here from Hollywood, California in America." Hazle sighed. "Now where's my seat?"

"You may sit in front of Haruhi." The teacher told her.

"...Who?"

"I'm Haruhi." A brown-haired boy --- no, girl --- raised her hand.

Quietly, Hazle took her seat. She placed her binder on her desk and took out a black pen from her pencilcase. The teen began to take notes as the teacher explained the lesson of the day. 'Let the torture begin...'

* * *

First chapter, DONE! hopefully, it's not too short.  
Link: It is  
shut up! this is a story of ACTION! not DETAIL! O  
Link: Really?  
iono...but chapter two MIGHT be up soon...hopefully...


	2. Chapter 2

I already had this wrote up. Instead of procrastinating, I might as well just post it now. By the way, please tell me if it's too short, 'cuz I feel it's too short.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC. If I did, Kasanoda and Nekozawa would be in more than two episodes, they'd be in EVERY episode! I only own my OCs.

* * *

At long last, the day was finally over. Thank goodness! It felt like centuries to Hazle before it ended. At the end of a long school day, she was able to meet up with Haruhi. Along with Haruhi there were two other boys, who looked exactly alike. They both had red hair and were wearing the male uniform. They looked like clones. There's no doubt that they're twins.

"You're Hazalia, right?" Haruhi asked Hazle.

"Wow, my name is worth remembering." Hazle sounded sarcastic...because she was being sarcastic.

"Well, it's a very interesting name." One of the twins jumped in.

"We've never heard a name like that, before." The other twin stated.

"It's very unique." They both said in unison.

"Yeah, whatever." The strawberry-blonde folded her arms over her chest. "Who are you two, anyway?"

"Hikaru..." Twin one stated his name.

"...and Kaoru." Twin two introduced himself.

"Wow, identical twins! I've never seen that before!" Yet another sarcastic comment coming from Hazle. Since she has two older brothers of her own, who are indentical twins, she wasn't really shocked.

"Would you like to come to the Host Club?" Haruhi asked, throwing Hazle's sarcastic comment to the side.

"Ah...no." Hazle shook her head.

"Do you know what it is?" Kaoru asked.

"I dunno, something that has to do with hosts?" Hazle took a wild guess. "Whatevers, I need to study. Later." Hazle waved good-bye to them and then turned around and continued walking.

"'Kay, thanks. Later." Hazle flipped her phone closed and placed it inside her messanger bag. Ron had just called her. He called his younger sister to tell her not to come home yet, since Ron and Harry are working on a design that includes flowers. Yes, Ron and Harry are fashion designers. Exciting. Anyway, they didn't want Hazle's allergies to act up, since she's allergic to flowers. Ron said that Harry would call her once they've finished with the design.

'What am I supposed to do now?' Hazle thought. Since she couldn't go home, she might as well explore the school. If she get lost, it's her problem.

Hazle began to meander around the school. While walking around, she passed many rooms. Many rooms that were empty. Many rooms that she could use to study. Hazle didn't feel like studying now, though. She wanted to explore the school a bit more. On her first day, she got lost many times, which allowed her to be late for her classes. Luckily, her teachers didn't mind, since she was a new student and getting used to the school.

"What's this?" The young girl stood in front of two doors. The sing said "Third Music Room". 'Why does this school need three music rooms?' She thought. 'It's a music room, and I don't hear music.' Hazle went ahead and opened the two doors. When she did, rose petals began to fly in her face. Right now, she's wishing that she wasn't allergic to flowers and such. She began to sneeze several times because of her allergies.

"Weclome to the host club!" Several boys chorused as she entered.

* * *

Yay, the chapter's donneee. If you haven't noticed already, Hazle's a very sarcastic person. Get used to it. :]


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. I finally got around to posting it~!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not OHSHC, nor will I ever. I only own my OCs

* * *

"Wow, this is the Host Club." Hazle said in awe. She was looking around, inspecting the room. There were the seven boys in front of her, and there were girls in the puffy yellow dresses around, sitting on the couches, drinking tea and eating cookies. "...It looks lame!" She criticized.

"Hey, it's the new girl!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't going to come here." Hikaru joined in, crossing his arms.

"Well, that was before I learned the Third Music Room was the Host Club." Hazle stated.

Just then, a blonde boy with purple eyes walked over to Hazle. He had a red rose in his hand. "Have a rose, my princess." He stuck the rose in front of her face.

"So I can have an allergy attack? No thanks, perv!" She took the rose, threw it on the ground, and began to stomp on it. This action caused the blonde boy to go in a corner and grow...mushrooms.

"So you're the new girl that everyone's been talking about?" A boy with black hair and classes, who was around the same age as the blonde boy, asked Hazle while scribbling things in a black note book. The Death Note?

"People have been talking about me?" The strawberry-blonde girl pointed to herself, emphasizing the "me" part of her sentence.

"Yes. They've been talking about your outfit." The boy's statement caused Hazle to roll her eyes.

"Typical..."

"You're Hazalia Oblvion, right? Class 1-A. Your parents are Angelica Manquez and Nathan Oblivion. Your father was a jeweler, and your mother was a model, until they were both killed in a train wreck. Your two older brothers, Harrison and Ronald, are trying to keep your father's business and turn it into a fashion business. You, yourself, are a teenage model." It sounded like he was a psychic.

"You're scaring me." Hazle took a few steps back. "How do you know this much about me and my family?"

"A wonderful invention called the Internet, my dear." Still, the boy did not look up at the teenage girl. He was always scribbling something in that black book! That has to be a Death Note.

"That's just swell." The young girl said in a sarcastic tone. "I have a question, though. Who are all of you? I mean, I know Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, but who are the rest of you?"

The blonde boy stopped growing mushrooms and jumped out of his corner. "Wonderful question, my princess!" He put an arm around Hazle, which got slapped off. "The short blonde boy's name is Hunny!" The boy pointed to a small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes eating cake. Then he pointed to a much taller boy with dark hair. "That tall boy over there is Mori." Then he pointed over to the boy who was scribbling in his black book. "He's Kyouya, and I'm Tamaki!"

"Exciting." Hazle was being sarcastic again. "Don't let this face fool you, I'm filled with excitement." Hazle's face didn't show any sign of excitement or happiness. In fact, it showed frustration and bordem.

"Which host would you prefer, my darling?" Tamaki asked. "The Wild Type?" He pointed to Mori. "The Loli-Shota Type?" Tamaki then pointed to Hunny. "The Cool Type?" Kyouya was the cool type, which made Hazle laugh a bit. "What about the Nautral Type?" This time, the blonde boy pointed to Haruhi. "Maybe the Little Devil Type?" The twins were the little devils. That must've been obvious. "Or, what about the Prince Type?"

"None of the above." Hazle turned around and headed for the door. "Because I'm leaving." Hazle opened the door and walked out. Tamaki threw one of his tantrums.

"Noooooooooo!" He then walked over to his emo corner and grew mushrooms again. Someone's going to eat good tonight~!

Once again, Hazle was wandering the hallways looking for a _quiet_ place to relax and/or study. She was a bit lost, since she was new and all. She learned a lesson, though: Never go wandering around a big school without an escort. Then, she came across a room. From the outside, it looked dark and empy. Well, that thought left her mind when she opened th door.

"Aaaahhh!" Someone screamed. "Close the door!" Hazle slammed the door closed, and she didn't bother to even exit the room.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized to the person. "Why is this room so dark?"

"Because the light is evil!" The person replied. It was kind of hard to see him, since he was wearing a black cloak and all the lights were out. The only source of light were candles, which didn't work so well.

"That's, uh....nice."

There was a silence between the two.

"Are you considering joining the Black Magic Club?" The person finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"...Wah?"

"The Black Mag---"

"I heard you the first time. What do you do in this magic club?"

"Perform spells, fortune telling, learn curses..." This description sounded a lot like what Hazle was learning in her wizard lessons.

"No!" She screamed instantly. "I mean...my parents would be mad at me if I joined a club like this." The explained. They would be mad if she did join the Black Magic Club, since it could expose her secret. "So, no thank you."

"I see..." The person sounded very sad, from the tone of his voice.

"I didn't get your name." Hazle changed the subject. "What is it?"

"Umehito Nekozawa." He introduced himself.

"I'm Hazle Oblivion." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Nekozawa spoke.

Hazle began to look around the room. She and Nekozawa were the only two people in the room. It was kind of creepy. "Your club is really empty." She pointed out the obvious.

"Sadly, it is." Nekozawa looked down at the ground. Sadly, she had to remind him of the terrible truth. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to join?" He asked again, hoping she'd change her mind.

"I'm sure." Hazle responded. "Do you think I can visit? Y'know, 'cause you look kind of lonely here all by yourself."

"If you'd like to." He answered, feeling a little bit better.

"Cool. I'll see you later." Hazle headed for the door and left.

* * *

And that's my story~! Well, chapter 3, at least. I have up to chapter 6 done, so...it's just a matter of me typing it and posting it. So...yeah.  
Btw, Hazle is going to have an aunt named Ashley. Hopefully you can get the reference. xD


	4. notice!

hey everyone!

okay so it's been a superduper long time since i've been on here but i've returned due to excessive boredom and the urge to read fanfiction

and possible the urge to write some fanfiction as well uwu

anyways my old pen name was aspiring vomit as some of you probably knew me as

this is a really informal notice but

ummmm so i was looking through my account and i noticed there were some reviews. positive reviews! they were old reviews but still reviews uwu

so some people want me to continue with it but i'm not sure i'm thinking of rewriting it

since my writing style has changed and i'd like to change the character as well

so i'd like to know if anyone would be interested in reading a rewritten version of this story? ;u; please review or send me a message with your thoughts uwu

so thank you for reading this very long notice and i hope you all have a good day


End file.
